warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecies and omens/Super Editions
Prophecies and omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. This page lists prophecies and omens from Super Editions. Prophecies ''Moth Flight's Vision We will split the sky :'Prophecy:' "We will split the sky. And later, stars will rise." :'Sign:' Message from StarClan to Moth Flight :'Interpreter:' Moth Flight :'Meaning:' StarClan sends a bolt of lightning across the sky during a Gathering to show that Moth Flight is telling the truth about medicine cats. The stars that rose were the leaders receiving their nine lives, with Wind Runner being the first. ::'Reference: Moth Flight's Vision ''Tallstar's Revenge There will be a warrior whose loyalty to WindClan will waver :'Prophecy: '"There will be a warrior whose loyalty to WindClan will waver. A cat who will have to seek far beyond the confines of your territory to discover where his heart truly lies." :'Sign: 'Message from Moth Flight :'Interpreter: 'Heatherstar :'Meaning: 'Tallstar leaves WindClan when he is a young warrior to find Sparrow and get his revenge. He also leaves to discover where he truly belongs. ::'Reference: ''Tallstar's Revenge'' ''Yellowfang's Secret A terrible force is coming :'Prophecy:' "A poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to the other Clans. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest." :'Sign:' Message from Molepelt :'Interpreter:' Featherpaw :'Meaning: Yellowfang, the future ShadowClan medicine cat, becomes mates with Raggedstar and gives birth to Brokenstar, who nearly destroys the Clans, and trains kits below six moons. ::'''Reference: Yellowfang's Secret ''Bluestar's Prophecy Like fire, you will blaze through the forest :'Prophecy:' "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest . . . but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water." :'Sign:' Burning branch :'Interpreter:' Goosefeather :'Meaning: Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan. Her power is shown greatly, just like fire blazing throughout a forest, like the prophecy foretells it. However, she dies on her last life by drowning in the gorge. It was also a warning that her relationship with Oakheart (beware) would have ruined her chances of becoming leader, and taking Rusty/Firepaw (the most powerful of flames) into ThunderClan, and only avoided this fate by giving up her kits. Although Kate's response has Oakheart being referred to as Oakfur, this is corrected in the comments. ::'''Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy A thistle has thorns :Prophecy: "A thistle has thorns as sharp as claws, don't let Whitekit get hurt by them." :Sign: Message from Goosefeather to Bluefur :Interpreters: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: Bluefur should keep Whitekit away from Thistleclaw, as he is dangerous, and will provide a battle-hungry influence for the little kit. As Bluefur succeeds, Whitestorm becomes a loyal, wise, ThunderClan warrior. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy That kit should have never survived :Prophecy: "I'm sorry, StarClan. That cat should have not survived. This was never meant to happen." :Sign: Message from Goosefeather to StarClan :Interpreters: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: Tigerkit should have died along with his siblings. He was never meant to survive, as he would do terrible things to the forest later on. This is proved to be true, as Tigerstar brought war to the forest with BloodClan, becoming too ambitious, and almost wiping out the Clans altogether. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy ''Firestar's Quest Kin of your kin :'Prophecy:' "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :'Sign:' Message from Skywatcher :'Interpreter:' Firestar :'Meaning:' This prophecy tells of the arrival of three cats more powerful than any before them, and that they are related to Firestar. They are later revealed to be Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Firestar's grandsons, and Dovewing, Firestar's great-grand-niece. However, this prophecy happens before the birth of the Three, so it takes a while for Firestar to figure out who the Three are. ::'References:' ''Firestar's Quest ''SkyClan's Destiny Deeper roots :'Prophecy: "Greenleaf will come, but it will bring even greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive." :'''Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Leafstar :Meaning: 'That SkyClan needs to have more "connections" and needs to thrive if it is to survive the test of time. ::'References: SkyClan's Destiny ''Bramblestar's Storm When water meets blood :'Prophecy:' "When water meets blood, blood will rise." :'Sign:' Message from Cloudstar :'Interpreter:' Bramblestar :'Meaning: ' Bramblestar and Tawnypelt share the blood bond of siblings. They rose above the rules of the warrior code by interfering with rival Clans, and when danger from the flood, kittypets, and badgers threatened both their Clans, their bond gave them the strength to overcome those obstacles. ::'Reference:' ''Bramblestar's Storm Blood does not have to mean death :Prophecy: "Blood does not have to mean death. It can bring more strength than you can imagine." :Sign: Message from Yellowfang :Interpreter: Bramblestar :Meaning: ' The bonds of blood between Bramblestar and Tawnypelt brought them the strength to fight the badgers that ShadowClan was having trouble against, together. ::'Reference: Bramblestar's Storm ''Hawkwing's Journey The fire has burned out :'Prophecy: "The fire has burned out, but to dispel the darkness you must find the spark that remains." :'Sign: '''Message from Skystar :'Interpreter: 'Echosong :'Meaning: ' Firestar has died (burned out) in the fight against the Dark Forest, but SkyClan needs to find his kin (the spark) in order to stop Darktail (the darkness), who seeks to destroy the Clans. ::'Reference: Hawkwing's Journey The blood trail :Prophecy: '"Follow the blood trail" :'Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: 'Echosong :'Meaning: ' SkyClan must follow the setting sun in order to find the lake territories. The "blood" was the reddish color of the sky during twilight. ::'Reference: Hawkwing's Journey ''Tigerheart's Shadow Strangers will come :'Prophecy:' "Strangers will come to your home. They will need your help, just as we need it." :'Sign:' Message from Raggedstar :'Interpreter:' Spiresight :'Meaning:' Dovewing and Tigerheart will come to the den of the guardian cats, and Spire has been chosen by StarClan to guide them through the journey to return to the Clans after their kits were born. ::'Reference:' ''Tigerheart's Shadow The extra claw :Prophecy: "I've had a vision. We need to find a cat with an extra claw. It's the only way to fend off the coming storm." :Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Willowshine :Meaning: Same as "The Extra Claw" from Darkest Night. ::Reference: Tigerheart's Shadow See into the shadows :Prophecy: "This one will see into the shadows." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Spiresight and Tigerheart :Meaning: After Spiresight's death, StarClan chooses Shadowkit, who has a strong connection to them, to guide the rest of the group to the Clan territories by showing him the right path in a dream. ::Reference: Tigerheart's Shadow Take care of Blaze :Prophecy: "Take care of Blaze. I will not live beside the widewater. But Blaze will." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Spiresight and Tigerheart :Meaning: Although both Spire and Blaze joined Tigerheart's group in their journey back home, Spire died during the journey while saving Pouncekit, while Blaze managed to reach the lake with the rest of the group and joined ShadowClan. ::Reference: Tigerheart's Shadow Shadows are fading :Prophecy: "The shadows are fading. He can't keep them together." :Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Spiresight and Tigerheart :Meaning: Rowanstar is unable to hold ShadowClan together after Tigerheart's departure, going so far to declare the Clan officially dissolved, making the remaining cats (including himself) join SkyClan, giving up their territory to them and renouncing his leader name, all against the advice of StarClan and the medicine cats. Tigerheart needs to come back and assume the leadership to restore ShadowClan, or else the Clan will disappear forever. ::Reference: Tigerheart's Shadow ''Squirrelflight's Hope Jayfeather's Vision :'Prophecy:' "Clouds from the mountains will make it difficult to tell friend from enemy. But if the Clans stay united, the way forward will be clear." :'Sign:' Message from Hollyleaf to Jayfeather :'Interpreter:' Jayfeather :'Meaning:' Unknown ::'Reference: Squirrelflight's Hope Omens ''Moth Flight's Vision Green moth :'Omen: Green moth :Interpreter: Moth Flight :Meaning: ? ::Reference: ''Moth Flight's Vision'' ''Tallstar's Revenge Tuft of Fur :'Omen: A tuft of black-and-white fur being blown away by wind over the moor and vanishing. :'''Interpreter: Barkface :Meaning: StarClan agrees that Talltail's destiny is outside the Clans. ::Reference: ''Tallstar's Revenge'' ''Crookedstar's Promise Crooked-Jawed Squirrel :'Omen:' A squirrel with a crooked jaw, caught by Crookedjaw. :'Interpreter:' Hailstar :'Meaning:' Crookedjaw would become the new deputy of RiverClan. Later in the book, Mapleshade reveals she was the one who created the omen. ::'Reference: Crookedstar's Promise ''Bluestar's Prophecy Flattened Fur :'Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looked like the forest was flattened by wind. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Catmint in Fur :Omen: A piece of catmint found in the fur of the prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that to defeat WindClan, they must attack their medicine supply. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Clouds Moving Across the Sky :Omen: 'Clouds in the sky :'Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Bluekit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony will come early. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Gleaming Blood :Omen: 'Thistleclaw's spiky pelt gleaming and drenched with blood. It oozes from his fur, drips from his whiskers, and stains the snow. No other cat can see it except for Bluefur and Goosefeather. :'Interpreter: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: It is the vision of ThunderClan's path if Thistleclaw is to lead them. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' ''SkyClan's Destiny Flood in the Gorge :'Omen:' Water drowning the cats in the gorge :'Sign: Dream :'Interpreter: 'Leafstar :'''Meaning: Another reference that means greater storms are coming for SkyClan. ::Reference: ''SkyClan's Destiny'' ''Bramblestar's Storm Injury from a Branch :'Omen:' Jayfeather gets scratched from a branch that wasn't previously there. :'Interpreter: Bramblestar :'''Meaning: A stick will cause trouble for the Clan. The stick is revealed to be the Stick of the Fallen, which Seedpaw dies trying to retrieve. ::Reference: ''Bramblestar's Storm'' ''Hawkwing's Journey The She-cat And The Leaf :'Omen:' A vision of a young she-cat who looked like Hawkwing. At her paws was a maple leaf, and she nodded down to its five points. :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreter: Echosong :'''Meaning: The she-cat is Twigpaw, Hawkwing's daughter, who will help reunite SkyClan with the other four Clans. The five-pointed maple leaf symbolizes the five Clans together once again, and also the flying leaf that Hawkwing followed in order to find the Blood Trail. ::Reference: Hawkwing's Journey ''Tigerheart's Shadow Shadows in the Nursery :'Omen:' Shadows emerge from inside the empty ThunderClan nursery, growing and spreading until the whole nursery is consumed by them. :'Interpreter: Dovewing :'''Meaning: Tigerheart's and Dovewing's kits musn't be born in ThunderClan. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Twolegs Den :Omen: A vision of a huge Twolegplace with nests that reach into the sky, and a twoleg den with a roof there with sharp points that stick up into the sky like gorse spines. :Interpreter: 'Dovewing :'Meaning: The place in the vision is the den of The Guardian Cats , where Dovewing is supposed to go in order to give birth to her kits, so Tigerheart could find them later. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Sun and Shadows :Omen: A bright sun shines over the ShadowClan camp, creating strong, long and dark shadows. Suddenly, the sun dimmed and faded, and the shadows disappear completely. :Interpreter: 'Puddleshine and Tigerheart :'Meaning: ShadowClan needs a strong leadership in order to recover after Darktail's actions, or else the Clan risks disappearing forever. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Tigerheart's Shadow :Omen: A bright sun shines over the ShadowClan camp, creating strong, long and dark shadows. Tigerheart stands at the edge of the clearing, and the shadow he casts is long and black, far darker that any other in the camp, while at the same time, at the other side of the camp, Rowanstar's figure dissolves into milky light. :Interpreter: Tigerheart :Meaning: Tigerstar is the strong leader that ShadowClan needs in order to recover, not Rowanstar. Continuation of Puddleshine's "Sun and Shadows" vision. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Blocking The Sun :Omen: A vision of Tigerheart standing alone in front of the sun, blocking his light and casting a shadow so strong that blocks even the warmth of the sunshine. :Interpreter: Puddleshine and Tigerheart :Meaning: Same as "Tigerheart's Shadow." Tigerheart wrongly assumed that his father Rowanstar is the sun, and that the vision meant that he need to leave ShadowClan because he is undermining Rowanstar's leadership. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' A Tree Falls :Omen: A vision of a tree falling, cutting through a shadow, revealing light inside of it. :Interpreter: Tigerheart and Spiresight :Meaning: Unknown, but Tigerheart suspects that the vision could be a warning that something happened to his father, Rowanstar, because he was named after a rowan tree. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Orange Sun :Omen: A vision of an "orange sun" that the group is supposed to find before continuing their journey. :Interpreter: Spiresight :Meaning: The orange sun is part of a painting made on a wall of the Twoleg den where Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Rippletail, and Cloverfoot are living after escaping from Darktail. The group needs to take these cats back with them to ShadowClan, in order to help rebuild the Clan. ::Reference: ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' ''Crowfeather's Trial Dark Water in the Tunnels :'Omen:' A vision of a torrent of dark water coming out of the WindClan tunnel entrances, threatening to flood the territory. Suddenly, a wild gush of wind clashes with the water, holding it back for a while, but eventually, the wind dropped and the water keep on rushing and gushing out, stronger than before, until it swallow everything in WindClan territory. :'Interpreter:' Kestrelflight :'Meaning:' The white stoats living in the tunnels are a threat to WindClan, which couldn't get rid of them on their own. They need the help of the other three Clans to defeat permanently, or else the stoats would overwhelm them and take over their territory. ::'Reference: Crowfeather's Trial ''Squirrelflight's Hope'' Squirrelflight’s Dream :Omen:' Squirrelflight has a dream where she is attacked by an unknown tom, so she fights back and kills him, only to realize in shock that the tom was none other than her grandson, Flickerkit. :'Interpreter:' Squirrelflight :'Meaning:' Moonlight's kits are in danger, as the Clans are coming to fight the Sisters while they are being born and face the risk of being killed in the melee. ::'Reference: Squirrelflight's Hope Leafpool's Dream :Omen:' Leafpool has a dream where there are wounded kits strewn on the ground around her. :'Interpreter:' Leafpool :'Meaning:' Moonlight's kits are in danger, as the Clans are coming to fight the Sisters while they are being born and face the risk of being killed in the melee. ::'Reference: '''Squirrelflight's Hope Notes and references }} Category:Reference